Aurora's Cottage
Aurora's Cottage '''(also known as '''Woodcutter's Cottage) is a small cottage in the forest where Princess Aurora was raised in order to be protected from Maleficent in the 1959 film, Sleeping Beauty. Appearances 'Sleeping Beauty' Nothing is known about the cottage, except that it once belonged to a woodcutter who left it for unknown reasons. After it was abandoned, the Three Good Fairies occupied it as a hiding place for Princess Aurora to keep her safe from Maleficent's curse. When the cottage is first seen, Aurora (under the name of Briar Rose) is seen singing happily while cleaning her window sill. When her "aunts", Flora, Fauna and Merryweather, want to plan a surprise sixteenth birthday party for her, they send her away to get some berries, and while in the woods, she encounters the handsome Prince Phillip. Meanwhile, the fairies are preparing the birthday cake and the dress without magic in order for Maleficent not to find them. However, it doesn't go so well as they hoped, so they decide to use magic very carefully. In the process, Flora and Merryweather fight over which colour the dress should be (Merryweather wants it to be blue while Flora wants it to be pink), causing the attention of Maleficent's raven, Diablo, who's in search of Aurora, find their hideout. When Aurora returns, the fairies wish her happy birthday and finally tell her of her true status as a princess. They also tell her that she won't be able to be with the stranger she met in the forest, since she's betrothed to Prince Phillip (ironically, the stranger she met in the forest, is in fact Prince Phillip). Aurora's shocked of the information that was kept hidden from her for sixteen years, still can't believe she won't be able to see the handsome man she met. Angry and upset, she runs into her room and cries on her bed. The last time the cottage appears, is when Prince Phillip is on his way to meet the girl he met in the woods (not realising that it's Princess Aurora). When he goes inside, he's captured by Maleficent and her goons, as Diablo informed Maleficent of Aurora's hideout. When the fairies arrive at the cottage, they are shocked to find Prince Phillip's hat left on the floor. Realising he has been taken to the Forbidden Mountain, scared but determined, they go to the Forbidden Mountain to rescue him, for he's now the only one who can save Aurora with True Love's Kiss. 'Maleficent' The Cottage had appeared in the film and like before it is where the Fairies are hiding Aurora and assumed human forms to take care of her. Unlike in the original, Maleficent somehow finds the Baby Aurora at the cottage with Diaval quite easy. She takes a look through an opened window and looks down on the infant princess who smiles at her instead of being frightened despite Maleficent's appearance. For sixteen years, Maleficent watched over Aurora as the Fairies are very incapable of watching over the princess through Diaval who would visit her in the Cottage often to take care of Aurora. On one occasion, Maleficent conjured a little rain and thunder inside the cottage on the three Fairies just for little fun. __FORCETOC__ Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:Locations